Los sentimientos del cerezo florecen
by masdrako
Summary: ¿Que se siente ser débil y dejada atrás? Sakura conoce muy bien ese sentimiento, pero eso no evitara que ella pueda progresar y florecer.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

**Autor:**Masdrako.

**Dedicado: **Srta. Medusa

Espero te guste tu regalo Medusa, se me hizo difícil y me tarde de más y lo siento, pero puse todo mi empeño en el ¡Y hasta cariño! Y claro una gran dosis de HAMOR. Una vez más lamento la tardanza ¡Ojala te agrede!

La aguja estaba a punto de ingresar y las caras de pánico y suspenso en la habitación eran casi unánimes. Una vez dentro se pusieron peores acompañadas de un pequeño, pero ascendente lloriqueo.

—Yo soy Sakura ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – Preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

—K-Kairi. –Respondió entre sollozos la dulce niña.

—Vamos Kairi, solo fue una pequeña inyección. – Le decía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora la Haruno. – Recuerda, las mujeres debemos ser fuertes para sobrevivir y más si te quieres convertir en una gran ninja algún día.

La pequeña niña asintió con unas cuantas lágrimas aún cayendo de sus mejillas, pero con una sonrisa de decisión. Sakura volvió a sonreír viendo como la pequeña se alejaba y el próximo chico asustado se acercaba.

Lady Tsunade la había mandado a ayudar en el hospital de Konoha ya que broto una repentina epidemia de fiebre y gripe entre los infantes, la mayoría eran casos leves y de fácil tratamiento, pero el hospital no contaba con el personal suficiente para atender a todos los niños y ella era de las pocas ninjas médicos que quedaban en la aldea al estar los demás de misión. Ahora se encontraba en la habitación más grande del hospital la cual estaba abarrotada de camas intentando que más niños fueran ingresados en el. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, mientras que las ventanas cerradas ya que afuera había una brisa fría circulando, pero al ser transparentes la luz del sol entraba con fuerza por ellas, iluminando todo el amplio cuarto.

Poco a poco la larga fila se fue reduciendo hasta llegar al último niño por inyectar que aparentaba tener algunos 10 años. Esté miraba a la de ojos color jade con fastidio y un ápice de prepotencia lo rodeaba a pesar de estar luchando por mantener sus mocos en la nariz y sus cansados ojos bien abiertos. Sakura le hizo la señal de que se acercara, pero él se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la pelirosa.

— No dejare que una cobarde e inútil ninja medico me ponga un dedo encima. – Gritó en respuesta el chico. La habitación no es que tuviera muy animada antes, pero ahora se encontraba en completo silencio, todos los pacientes prestaban atención al escándalo.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas muchachito? – Haruno cruzó los brazos con un poco de irritación.

— ¡Ustedes los ninjas médicos son todos unos inútiles y cobardes que nunca pelean! ¡Se quedan mirando como sus compañeros son golpeados y no hacen nada! Me dan asco… ¡Cuando yo sea Hokage hare que todos ustedes los dejen de llamar ninjas! –Rió de forma arrogante hasta terminar tosiendo.

—Mira, mocoso… —Comenzó dispuesta a decirle de todo, pero un "Hmp" proveniente de una enfermera cercana la hizo calmarse un poco y respirar. Intentaría razonar con el chaval. – Es cierto que la mayoría no puede hacer mucho por separado, pero…

—Pero nada, tu ya lo dijiste ¡Son unos inútiles que no saben pelear! – Interrumpió. El chico estaba llevando a Sakura al límite de su paciencia.

—Pero tienen un valor incalculable en una formación ninja, ya que de ellos depende en gran parte la supervivencia del grupo y justo por eso mismo tienen como regla básica no acercarse al peligro para poder ir en auxilio en caso de que alguno de sus compañeros termine herido. No se quedan atrás porque son cobardes, sino para estar preparados y en máximas condiciones para realizar su trabajo. Por lo que un ninja médico puede llegar a ser el miembro más útil del grupo. Y no se debe olvidar que la actual Hokage es una ninja medico, nada más y nada menos.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa de autosuficiencia luego de su pequeño discurso, el muchacho rechinaba los dientes enfadado, pensando en que responderle. Todos seguían en silencio, como si esperaran que la cosa continuara, finalmente el mocoso se decidió a contestar.

—Di lo que quieras, pero todos ustedes son unos débiles, no hay ni uno además de la Hokage que sirva para el combate. Y estoy seguro que tú te hiciste una porque eras una niñita llorona y babosa. — Sonrió triunfante.— Vamos, cuéntanos como terminaste siendo ninja médico ¿Quizás te raspaste la rodilla en alguna misión y desde ahí tuviste miedo? – Se carcajeó con sorna. Esta vez la Haruno no se la dejaría pasar. Ya la había insultado a ella, se había burlado de su profesión ¿Y ahora le pedía explicaciones de su vida privada y de su pasado? ¿Quién se creía ese niño? Crea lo que crea ya era mocoso frito.

— Sakura-neechan. – Llamó en un tono dulce la pequeñaja de hace rato. – Yo también quiero saber por qué te convertiste en una ninja médico ¡Cuéntanos por favor!

Los niños que estaban menos enfermos se arremolinaron alrededor de Sakura, mientras casi al unisonó repetían "¡Cuento, cuento!" Sakura suspiró por segunda vez esta tarde, tratando de calmarse otra vez, mas no sin antes susurrarle una amenaza al mocoso revoltoso "Más tarde nos veremos las caras tu, la jeringuilla y yo". Para a continuación sacar una sonrisa radiante y mostrársela a la multitud "infectada" de curiosidad.

— Está bien. – Cedió. – Aquí les va:

— Todo comenzó cuando me gradué de la academia ninja. Me emparejaron con el genio y el imperativo cabeza hueca de la clase. – Sonrió con un deje de nostalgia. – Al principio no nos llevábamos nada bien, pero poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en una familia, aunque las discusiones y peleas nunca cesaron era nuestra forma de demostrarnos cariño.

Con el tiempo y duro entrenamiento fueron avanzando, paso a paso convirtiéndose en verdaderos shinobis, sin miedo y siempre ahí para mí. Yo veía como luchaban y salían adelante e intentaba a la par de ellos, pero sentía como si a cada escalón que subía ellos ya me llevaban dos de ventaja… me fui quedando atrás, convirtiéndome en una carga. – Su voz no transmitía emoción alguna, pero en sus ojos se podía ver su clara tristeza. – Incluso el que era considerado el bufón de la clase lograba mejorar, él me demostró que con determinación todo se puede y que rendirse no es una opción.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. — Su pecho le dolía, pero era como si una fuerza más grande que ella quisiera que continuara hablando.— Nuestro amigo el cual era llamado genio fue tragado por su oscuridad y llevaba una carga muy grande, una que no pude ver en su tiempo al ser mucho más superficial y de la me siento culpable de no darme cuenta de su magnitud. Sentí que yo debí estar ahí para él, ayudándolo, apoyándolo y "sanando" la herida que poseía en el alma. Claro que no fui la única en sentirme así mi otro amigo prometió que lo traería devuelta, por mí, al ver su determinación yo no quise quedarme sentada esperando que él hiciera todo, así que decidí de que era hora de florecer para que ambos pudiéramos traerlo de regreso a casa.

Con esa pequeña idea de que al tener el poder de sanar algún día yo podría "sanar" su corazón le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me entrenara en las artes del ninjutsu médico. Y aunque este haya sido el porqué comencé y sin a instruir con Tsunade-sama me fui dando cuenta que no podía vivir mi vida solo para él y hacer cosas solo por él. Fui descubriendo mis habilidades para el ninjutsu médico y sentí que esto era algo en lo que de verdad era talentosa, algo en que de verdad podía ayudar a los demás, destacar y sentirme a gusto conmigo misma. –Sonrió ampliamente.

Y gracias a eso puedo asegurar que me siento satisfecha, más fuerte y determinada. Mi amigo cabeza hueca ahora es un gran ninja, de los más fuertes sin duda y aunque aún no pueda comparar mi fuerza con la de ellos me falte mucho camino por recorrer ya no me siento menos, siento que puedo mirarlos de frente y lo más importante. Tengo confianza en mí misma y me siento realizada con lo que hago y no hay nada más importante que eso, nunca olviden que la verdadera fuerza está en su interior. – Concluyo el cuento con una cálida sonrisa. Se sentía más liviana como si acabara de quitarse una pesada carga.

Los niños comenzaron a aplaudir con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, algunos incluso lloraban. El que hace unos minutos atrás le estaba causando tantos problemas a la Haruno estaba luchando contra las lágrimas para no quedar en ridículo. Aún no le daría la victoria.

—Jajajaja, pareces una viejita chocha contando sus historias de cuando los dinosaurios rondaban. — Volvió a carcajearse. Grave error.

—¡Shānnarō! – Gritó a la vez que rompía el que estaba a escasos centímetros del revoltoso, él comenzó a huir despavorido. — ¡Ven, cobarde! ¿No que nosotros los ninjas médicos somos unos débiles inútiles? ¡Ven y comete mis puños! – La pelirosa ya estaba más que dispuesta a perseguirlo, pero se percató de que alguien emanaba un aura asesina detrás de ella.

—Haruno Sakura… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a destruir propiedad privada?! – Era la enfermera quien hablaba, mas ahora lucía más como un verdugo. – Tendré que informar a Lady Tsunade de inmediato. – A Sakura se le erizó todo el cuerpo al escuchar esto y de inmediato se arrodilló para pedir disculpas con excesiva fuerza rompiendo y metiéndose en más problemas.

Una vez las más calmadas las cosas Kairi se le acercó por detrás jalando su chaleco. Ésta se agacho para poder oírla mejor.

—Sakura-neechan, muchas gracias ahora sé lo que quiero ser de grande ¡Una ninja tan maravillosa como tú! –Rió y se arrojo a sus brazos. — Espero que algún día junto a tu amigo puedas sanar a tu otro amigo y puedan estar los tres juntos de nuevo como una familia.

—Gracias. – Dijo Sakura correspondiendo su abrazo y acariciando su cabellera. – Prometo que lo volveremos a traer a casa.


End file.
